Such expansion anchors are normally internally threaded for engagement by a threaded anchor bolt. The expansion anchor itself generally comprises an expansion body or sleeve on which is mounted an expansible body which can be expanded into gripping contact with the receiving socket by means of the expansion body being drawn within the sleeve by the threaded anchor being turned in the expansion body.
An expansion anchor is known which is provided with an expansible sleeve mounted on a waisted portion of an internally threaded tubular body between two abutments, one of which is tapered to provide a wedging effect when the tubular body is drawn axially of the sleeve by a threaded anchor bolt, to expand the sleeve into gripping contact with the receiving socket.
These prior known expansion anchors lack versatility of application and their manufacture tends to be a costly procedure and unnecessarily complicated.